vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Dhampir
Dhampir (also mistakenly called "Dunpeal") is a half-breed hybrids of a Noble and a Human. Not to be confused with dunpeals, danpeals, or dampiels. Dhampir----accept no substitutes! Information Though many become Vampire Hunters, some succumb to their vampire urges and attack the very people who hired them. Human beings detest them, and dhampirs often hate their own kind, as well. While it varies from individual to individual, they usually inherit half of the abilities of their vampire parent – half their strength, speed, sight, hearing, and so on. Some of the faster-healing dharmpirs can break every bone in their body and rupture some internal organs, yet heal completely in about 72 hours. They can see in the dark. Some Dhampirs age like humans, judging from Granny Viper's appearance. Those lacking sufficient willpower drink human blood. However, in most cases their victims don't become puppets like those of vampires do. Caroline's ability to enslave plants and inanimate objects may reflect her Barbarois background as much as her vampire parentage. In general, their vampire biology dominates. Their biorhythms peak at midnight and bottom out at noon. Less than one Dhampir in ten can with stand an attack during the day. Rain or shine, their bodies crave rest during the daylight hours. Even in a shady place, they can't remain conscious more than eight hours during the day. Four hours of walking around in the sunlight can put them into a coma. A super-grade-A Vampire Hunter can barely manage five to six hours of activity during the day. And, in case you didn't notice, absolutely none of that seems to have any bearing on D. He is, however vulnerable to one dhampir weakness: sunlight syndrome. In most dhampirs this manifests itself every six months as a sudden feeling of exhaustion, which forces the sufferer to retire from action for several days. D apparently can go five years between such attacks, but he must recover by resting buried under soil. Like Nobles however, this affliction will only affect him while he is on planet Earth – he isn't effected by sunlight while on other planets or inside other dimensions. Birth Ten months and ten days.- is the amount of time a baby spends in the womb, according to traditional Japanese thinking. In the case of the baby of the owner of the Red Eyes(and Dhampirs in general), the child should be born about six months after Tae noticed the first indications. Powers and Abilities A human-vampire half breed. Although they're normally like ordinary humans, they can use the unholy might of a vampire when enraged. While it varies from individual to individual, they usually inherit half of the abilities of their vampire parent---half their strength, speed, sight, hearing, and so on. Cold Immunity- Dhampirs in general are immune to the adverse affects of cold weather not needing protection to survive even extreme temperatures as mentioned in White Devil Mountain. Food Capsules – D takes them in lieu of food. They contain dried blood plasma and nutrients. Dropping them into a cup of clear water produces blood that can be drunk Apparently this is a common source of sustenance for dhampirs. An Ordinary dhampir would take one at each meal three times a day. Gallery Tae.png|Tae's pregnancy pain. Ppppp.jpg|Illustration shadow of Dhampir. Dhampirs.png Dhampirbaby.jpg Tumblr_m6tks3Hpi81rxljl6o1_1280.jpg Dhampirs Trivia *Head Market-At a certain Noble's mansion in the Southern Frontier district, a head market is held once a year in imitation of open-air markets in human cities. Of all the countless severed heads on exhibit from humans and beasts, the cheapest of all are those of Dhampirs--which are sold by the mound. Such excessive contempt only serves to betray the Nobility's mixed feelings about dhampirs. *Flying Dutchman-A mythological figure cursed to wander the seven seas for all time. In the first novel Vampire Hunter D, a Dhampir's existence is likened to that of the Flying Dutchman's. *As shown in the Novel Scenes From An Unholy War, a hotel in the center of the Village of Geneve. A rather large Inn to accommodate merchants, it stands in the middle of two major highways in the center of town. Sheriff Rust presiding over the village as law-enforcement has trained the staff on how to treat Sunlight Syndrome. He has come into contact with D in the past, implying he has helped him in this situation before. Category:Dhampirs Category:Races Category:Males Category:Females Category:Characters